


Lame party, right?

by Lavender_lemonade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Awkward, Dan Howell - Freeform, Encounter, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Spaceboy Dan, cheekyphil, coffeeshopAU, firstmeet, universityAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_lemonade/pseuds/Lavender_lemonade
Summary: "I've kinda, maybe, sorta been complaining about the party for like twenty minutes with the host?"





	1. Lame party, right?

Dan never liked party settings, it simply reminded him of how alone he was. He felt the sinking feeling in his stomach deepened. 

He had gotten in Chris's car earlier under the pretenses they were going to see a film but instead he dragged him here... Why here? Dan would rather be anywhere else but here and now that he was here, he was alone. Chris after a measly thirty five minutes had already led a girl into a guest bedroom; Thus leaving his friend in a house full of strangers and with no ride home. 

Dan sipped his Ribena quietly while being bombarded by the heavy scent of smoke and the sound of the blaring speakers. Resting on the far end of an already crowded sofa pretending to be doing something remotely important on his phone to avoid human interaction. 

Chris wouldn't last that long right? He thought chuckling to himself longing to be in his sofa crease. A girl with bright yellow hair and a wobbly drunken stance wearing next to nothing stumbled towards him. The next thing he knew she had fallen into his lap and grabbed onto his shoulders...Fuck. 

She slurred her words as she spoke into Dan's ear, her voice laced with intoxicated lust. Dan could only make an uncomfortable groan and attempted to push her off to try and stand up only catching parts of her rambling. The more she spoke and lightly shifted on his lap the more anxious dan was to leave. 

Drunk and desperate was not a becoming combination on anyone. 

"You're Dan right? What the chances of me falling for a local celebrity huh?"  
"I'm not wearing any pants under this dress"  
"I'm not even that drunk we can totally take this somewhere else.." 

He could only retort "I'm not interested" continually pushing her further away from him. 

"Oh but baby you don't mean that do you?" She clung tighter to him, her lips came dangerously close to Dans face. 

"Hey, Hands off my boyfriend" The voice growled from a few feet away. 

"Dan doesn't have a boyfriend, on YouTube he said-" The stranger pulled the girl by the back of her dress and led her away from Dans lap. He held Dan by his shirt collar and pulled him up from the couch until their mouths collided in a heated kiss. 

Her cheeks turned violently red and she stumbled away, not that Dan noticed. 

Dan yelped as he felt the contact and gave up half heartedly trying to pull away, allowing the kiss to deepen. 

He smelt like summer rain and raspberries, he could taste the vodka on his lips and let his fingers explore his head of jet black hair. The strangers tongue danced on his lips and clouded his mind. He felt a hand snake around his waist and he gasped at the unexpected touch, the mans lips left his. 

Dan looked up with a bewildered expression and lust blown pupils at the dark haired man. Their lips were slicked wet with saliva and both of them were slightly breathless. 

"She won't bother you again after that" he chuckled lightly looking into dans eyes allowing the corners of his mouth to turn up into a smirk to rival all others.

"I'm Phil by the way" he held out his hand in an attempt to initiate a handshake like they hadn't just exchanged saliva. 

"Uh Hello, my name is..Dan"  
"I know-I mean I uh watch your videos..sometimes" Dan was the same color as his drink...deep red. 

Phil dropped his hand and scratched the back of his head preparing himself for a response. 

"What just happened?" Dan stared blankly. 

"I uh thought you'd want some help getting rid of the ...unwanted company? Public displays of affection make other people uncomfortable..sorry.."

"I uh um thanks?" Dan studied Phil's unique face just in case he never saw him again. He had wide bright blue eyes paired with high cheekbones, pale alabaster skin and soft lips that Dan would remember the taste of. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on and severely flustered.

"You're beautiful." Dan breathed, half to himself, eliciting a laugh from Phil who returned "and you're drunk based on that statement." 

He looked bashfully at the ground "actually I'm not..." he shuffled his shoes nervously.

"what a lame party right? Not even slightly tipsy"  
"yeah it must be if you're sober past 2 am"  
"I don't even see food, and that's my only motivation to leave the house" Phil giggled as Dan complained about how bad the party was in the most adorable way possible. 

They bantered for what couldn't have been more than 20 minutes. 

Chris emerged from the bedroom visibly disheveled and slightly sweaty. He pulled a shirt over his head and make his way over to where Dan and Phil were talking, still stood in the same place. 

"Hey, Dan! I see you've met the host." All of the color drained from Dan's face.


	2. What did you just call me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan embarrasses himself...shocker

He cupped his cheeks with his hands and covered his eyes. He spent at least 1,200 seconds, talking to the host of the party...about how bad the party was. Dan had never felt more utterly embarrassed in his entire 18 years of life. 

"I'm..so sorry" Dan apologized, Phil flashed a weak asymmetrical smile "it's fine really..it's not one of my better ones, Obviously I mean, you haven't even had a drop of alcohol yet" he laughed, gripping him by the belt loops and pulling him closer so they were nearly flush against each other to whisper into Dan's ear, "we should fix that" he purred, he then spun around and made his way to the kitchen. 

Chris stared blankly at him "um what?" Dan was overwhelmed and still recovering from his pitfall and stated 

"I've kinda, maybe, sorta been complaining about the party for like twenty minutes with the host?" 

Chris burst out almost choking on his own amusement wiping tears from his eyes. Phil came back with three cocktails and distributed them, occasionally stealing glances at the flustered boy. 

"I hope I run into you again, space boy." He winked and turned to leave the room, drink in hand. 

Space boy? Dan stood puzzled until he looked down to realize the waistband of his galaxy boxers was clearly on display. Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ready to post the next part ahhhh


	3. Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetero howell is confused

A week had passed and his mind was still racing. 

Chris poked his face breaking him out of whatever haze he was in.

"Is 'Herero-Howell' thinking about Phil, yet again?" He claimed as if completely scandalized 

"You could say that...I- I don't know why I-" "it's because you're gay, Dan" chris interjected throwing another piece of candy in the general direction of his mouth. "-Let him kiss me" he finished, "what?! You already got to first base??" "no, it really wasn't like that, he kissed me to get this drunk girl off my back and- I really liked it." 

\--  
The next morning 

Dan hates coffee but Chris on the other hand is quite the opposite, first one to die on crash bandicoot loses the bet. Winner gets the loser to go pick up food/ drink of their choice and bring it home. For the first time in a long while..Dan lost 

"Dude you have to admit that came out of nowhere right?!" 

"No, Dan no excuses I want a venti java chip frap and a cake pop from Starbucks and it better look like a pirate or else I'm not eating it." He heavily exhaled in frustration, grabbed his tube card and walked out the door. 

As soon as he entered the Starbucks he completely forgot what he was there for, Phil was behind the counter. His black fringe occupying most of his forehead, a green apron hugging his sides, navy blue skinny fit trousers and holy mother of god, glasses. 

Dan froze in place, Phil could feel eyes scanning him and he turned around turning his attention away from whatever drink he was preparing. 

"Hey! You sure do own a lot of those don't you?" Dan glanced down to see that yet again he was wearing another set of galaxy patterned pants underneath his black skinny jeans. 

His cheeks went pink and he sheepishly trudged into line, phil removed his gloves and took over the register 

"what'll you have?"  
"A um venti java chip frappaccino? Oh and a cake pop..it must look like a pirate" Phil couldn't help but chuckle at how insanely nervous Dan was in this moment. 

Dan payed for the drink and stood off to the side to get it once it was finished. He opened tumblr on his phone and scrolled through his feed to avoid staring at Phil but quite horribly failed. He caught him and returned a smile over his shoulder that exposed his tongue and sauntered over to the bar with the plastic cup.

"SPACE BOY" Phil chimed, sliding a pale green cup down the wooden counter and placed a paper bag in front of the register. "Thanks" he breathed picking them up and left before phil could see his obviously pink tinted cheeks.  
...  
He made it in the door and chris was right where he was when he had left, the door shut loudly and Chris turned towards him.

"what took you so long?" He stated taking the cup and bag out of his hands "complications" he slumped back into the couch. 

"Judging by your face, pretty boy was working today?" Chris grinned  
"You knew!..Bastard" he returned 

"obviously it went well, I mean, look at my bag," Chris stated, causing Dan to turn around quizzically.  
"I think it's for you" 

On the inside of the brown paper cake pop bag there was a phone number scrawled in sharpie.


	4. Wanna fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil just can't let Dan win

Hesitantly he entered the digits into the bar atop his screen and began to type his message. 

"Hey it's dan." he wrote quickly pressing send before he could back out. 

Phil- Hey space boy! I was almost worried you wouldn't notice my little note

Dan- Very smooth phil I'll give you that..

Phil- Do you like garlic bread?

Dan- Wow I think that's a bit forward phil, I don't think we're close enough for you to ask me such a personal question

Phil- we literally french kissed a few days ago, Danny

Dan- dOeSnT mAtTeR pHiLiP DoNt SaSs Me

Phil- ...k

Dan- FiGhT mE

Phil- I was thinking something more along the lines of laser tag? 7pm tomorrow night?

Dan- oh my fucking god you're such a dork 

Phil- is that a no? I understand if you're too afraid to lose

Dan- I'll be there  
\--  
Friday 7:15  
The arcade was fairly dark, everything smells of plastic or pizza and had black lights placed sporadically around the ceiling. Phil arrived before Dan and booked them into a 7:30-8:30pm slot. 

"Ready to get your ass handed to you Howell?" Phil mocked spinning his gun on his index finger.

"I think you've underestimated me, Lester," Dan taunted as he began fastening every buckle on his black jacket with illuminated laser sensitive targets.

"Is that so?" Phil teased

"Mhmm"  
\--  
They walk into the dark room where blacklight only illuminated the designs splashed across otherwise black walls. There are ramps and angled barriers to hide complete with annoying techno music and obnoxious sound effects. The intercom counts down from 3 and activates the jackets so they glow in respective colors, red and blue, and they take off running in opposing directions. 

Phil keeps his back to the wall. only venturing to the middle of the large room to shoot a marking that promises bonus points. Phil's jacket loses it's glow and emits a prerecorded zap. He glares over his shoulder to see Dan smirking, the red glow illuminating the high points of his face. His jacket restarts and he sprints to the other side of the room determined to beat the other. 

7 minutes are left on the clock, Dan is winning by one shot and Phil can't let that happen.

With his back pressed against the barrier, Dan pulled out his phone. 

Dan- ready to quit?

Phil was no where in sight...then he heard a phone chime close by.

Hands pinned his shoulders to the wall unexpectedly, their chests collided and hip bones flush. Mouths open and desperate against each other and Dan forgets he is holding his phone allowing it to clatter to the floor and moving his free fingers to the back of Phil's neck. Phil sucked on Dans lower lip causing him to mewl, encouraging him to then massage his tongue against his. 

Moving lower along the curve of his neck he kissed his collar bone lightly before harshly sucking it until it became deep purple then laving over it with his tongue. The mark almost a stain on his slightly tanned otherwise unblemished skin. 

"Fuck..Phil" Dan keened at the sensation drawing out the vowels as he spoke. 

The slight friction between them as Phil shifted was enough to make Dan burn with need.

He moved back up to his face and brushed his lips against Dan's swollen red ones. He pressed the tip of his gun against a Dan's chest, pulled the trigger and flashed an arrogant grin before strutting away from the flustered boy.

30 seconds go by and the buzzer sounds.

"Cheeky bastard" Dan mumbled, hot and bothered and aching in his now painfully tight jeans. He unzipped his jacket and made his way out of the room attempting to conceal his glowing blue wet pre cum stained trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive off of comments pls I'm lonely


	5. Come back to mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets invited inside

After leaving they found themselves engulfed by the sounds of the real world. It was no longer just Phil and himself in the near darkness, the clatter of feet and the harsh cacophony of voices filling the air.

Dan brushed his fringe out of his eyes and gripped the same pole as Phil to stabilize himself as the tube rocked on the tracks. They stood listening to the light conversation and the occasional screech of the brakes comfortable in their lull of silence. 

They were surrounded by dozens of unfamiliar faces bobbing along in time with the frequent jolts. While Dan acknowledged they were there, he only saw Phil. 

Dan straightened and turned to Phil with bright eyes "Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah, Dan?" Phil looked up from his phone, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Wow, Phil hadn't even done anything but something about him made Dan melt. How was Phil this attractive? Dan studied his face, it was flushed and the cold air left some of his features pink in contrast and his blue eyes stood out like pools of liquid sapphire.

"Despite you being a cheating fucking twat at Laser tag... I had a good time with you tonight" Dan half mumbled struggling to keep eye contact with his ocean colored irises. Phil made him feel vulnerable, more so than anyone else ever had...what was this man doing to him? He was the kind of person that made you feel transparent, like he already knew how you felt just by looking at you.

Phil let out a low chuckle and whispered "Don't act like you didn't love it, Dan" dragging a finger along his jaw causing Dan to lightly shiver.

Dan allowed his eyes to flutter closed and he smiled into his touch. He almost forgot what he wanted to say in the first place.

"Want to come back to mine so I can win against you at something?" He blurted and watched as Phil cocked an eyebrow.

"Chris and I just got the new crash bandicoot?" Dan grinned and there was no way Phil had any chance of declining this offer.

"M'sure" Phil responded and even though Dan was looking down at his shoes he could taste his smirk in his tone.

Though they were only 3 stops and a walk away it felt like an eternity.  
\--

They stepped off and bumped shoulders as they walked and after the longest 7 minutes of Dan's life they finally made it to the front door of his flat. 

Dan awkwardly fumbled with his keys and pushed it open to welcome Phil inside. It wasn't exactly warm outside so they were extremely grateful to envelop themselves in the slight heat of Dan's home. 

Knowing his shoes were definitely not clean enough to touch Dan's white carpet he slipped them off and left them in the hall. Dan's house was quirky to say the least, it was filled with light colored furniture but the walls and shelves were decked out in geeky collectibles. 

"Nice flat, nerd" joked Phil prodding a pikachu plush sitting on the counter.

"Nice socks, dork" Dan returned causing Phil to glance down at his socks that were covered with cartoony pancake stacks. 

"I really really like pancakes and I will defend that until the day I die" he says with a faux sense of seriousness that is met with an eye roll from Dan. 

"I'll get the game system set up in my room instead so we don't bother Chris in the lounge later , I have no clue when he'll be back" he took his hand and led him down the hall.  
\--  
Dan was on the floor in order to be eye level with the system in front of the bed Phil had his legs swung over the edge of. Phil couldn't help but stare at the boy. The gentle curve of his spine, the way his arms flexed and the way his full ass rest heels on his feet. Wow. Phil couldn't help but stare, he was gorgeous.

Phil was pulled out of his day dreams "hey Phil you know I can see you checking me out in the reflection of the tv right?" Dan blurted without looking up from the jumble of wires he just finished plugging into the corresponding spots. 

He didn't have to turn around to know Phil was blushing and heard him frantically attempt to redirect the conversation "haha can you blame me?...um wow the room looks way bigger in real life if that makes sense? Is that creepy? Sorry." Dan heard the sheets rustle as Phil awkwardly readjusted on the mattress. 

"Ha it's fine, yeah I guess it's the ceiling, I think we're good now, grab a controller" Dan instructed casually pushing the system onto the shelf, taken aback upon remembering Phil watched his videos..

"Awesome" Phil mindlessly replied picking up a black plastic controller.

Dan lifted himself up and threw himself on the bed, his back pressed up against the headboard with Phil still sitting on the edge of the bed.

The tv screen lit up with a rainbow of color painting the monitor, Dan worked through the menu and plainly states "I'm pretty good at this just letting you know"

"But have you ever played the /hardest level?/" Phil taunts.

"Well I've completed the game so I assume so?" Dan shifted his weight nervously.

"The hidden one that was too difficult to be put in the originals? We have to play it!"

"Ok let's take turns until we finish it, I'm curious now, select it!" Dan bounced up and down on his mattress in excitement.

Phil started off strong but inevitably failed whenever the collapsable stairs gave way beneath him... every time. 

They repeated the level in turn for nearly 2 hours. It was getting late and yet neither of them could sense The time passing to quickly. By the middle of the night they were side by side and exchanging witty banter as if they had known each other forever. 

"you're supposed to jump on the pelican, Phil" Dan directed pointing at the screen. 

"Your mum's a pelican" Phil retorted without looking away from the screen.

"what does that even mean?!" Dan exclaimed through breathes laughter. "I SAID JUMP ON THE PELICAN" as Phil inevitably fell in between the birds and plummeted. 

"I BET YOU PELICANT DO BETTER" Phil challenged with finger guns and practically wheezing. 

Dan collapsed flat on the mattress idiotically giggled at the ceiling..how was this real? This beautiful stranger walks into his life and he's the most gorgeous dork on the planet.

Phil flopped beside him and they descended into a lull of silence, yet somehow it wasn't awkward, as though each others presence was enough.

"Phil what are we?" Dan blurted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I think I could continue this but I dont think anyone is still reading it 


End file.
